Monochromons Shop
The first thing you will see after crossing the invisible bridge at the Great Canyon, is this little Shop with a Monochromon in it. Upon talking to it he asks for help and if you help a mini-game starts. The goal is to reach a profit of 3000Bits before the day is over. But that isn't as easy as it sounds. There are some factors an d a bit of luck to be considered when starting this game. Here are tipps and informations how to beat it: ---- '---Items---' #Meat - regular price = 50Bits #Portable Potty - regular price = 150Bits #Medicine - regular price = 1000Bits You can change the prices by lowering or increasing or you keep it at regular. You can't go as high as you want, if you icrease the price and they take it then it's sold. Only if he is unpleased with the price you get the chance to increase even more or go back to regular or even lower. Getting the highest price outta item is important but difficult sometimes. Every customer wants something else and it is not possible to predict what they want. There is the theory that the Typus of your Digimon affects it. Virus = more Meat buyers Datei = more Potty buyers Serum = more Medicine buyers But that isn't confirmed yet!! ---- '---Customers---' #Goburimon - easy to handle, almost buys anything by any price #Gotsumon - easy customer, but if you go to high he will leave fast #Weedmon - difficult customer, cheap and easy to unplease #Muchomon - annoying customer,very cheap and almost immedietly leaves if you don't lower the price first When you name a price a little emoticon will appear over the head of the customer. Don't pay attention to it, because it doesn't mean anything. Nothing rare when a smiling customer leaves immedietly or an unpleased still buys to the highest price. Only learn how far you can go by specific customers! Important: Losing a customer is very bad and you should avoid it, ever! Because after it leaves your Character will complain about how empty it is because there are no customers. That means losing a customer costs you an additional customer! ---- '---Methode---' The easiest methode is to milk the Goburimons as much as possible. Always increase the price on them, no matter what! You can often push Medicine up to 1600 or 1800Bits, that's whooping 600 to 800Bits profit with ONE customer! Just go along like this and with few tries it should work like a charm: *Push prices at Goburimon as high as possible *Always sell Meat to regular price, because the 5 bits profit aren't worth the effort of clicking additional buttons.. *ALWAYS lower the price for Muchomon, don't risk losing customers this way. Hopefully an ill Goburimon makes up for it *Always go regular on Weedmon or in special unpleased cases lower. *Try yourself at Gotsumon, usually you can increase the price once without problem. If not it should always accept regular. Depends on the item. *Try to get more than 1500Bits in one halftime. If you follow these rules you should be able to get Monochromon within a few tries. Note: One try takes nearly a whole day from you. Keep that in mind if you plan on train your digimon afterwards.